


【耀中心】《十二生肖》

by QuejiuFinch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuejiuFinch/pseuds/QuejiuFinch
Summary: 王耀躲避八卦神仙下凡清修 ，小玉兔奉命劝人回家，结果黑心仙君将嫦娥仙子的玉兔一并骗走。「十二生肖·兔篇」
Relationships: 王耀中心





	1. 偷凉

山水间闲野轮回又一甲子，今日便许偷凉须臾。

「壹·王耀」

王耀捡到那只兔子之时，天将破晓。  
山野间的清晨云雾缭绕，天际堪堪露出些许鱼肚白儿，阳景散发出来微弱的光亮被厚重的风花拦在天外，只有少许能够穿过层层叠叠的障碍落在大地上。  
王耀素来少眠，更何况他在这乐游山中住了些许年岁，山间清静，稍微大一点儿的动静便会在一炷香内传遍整个山谷。王耀便是在清晨这响彻山间的第一声雀鸣中醒了过来。  
他也不爱倒腾那些花里胡哨的东西，用昨日采摘剩余的露水抹了把脸，将那些浮现在脸上的困意随着滑落脸颊的水渍一并扫去后，便走出所住的洞穴，冲在洞口叽叽喳喳鸣叫着的山雀道了声早。  
两只吵得不可开交的山雀见王耀走了出来便都安静下来，扑腾着翅膀落到王耀肩头，用坚硬的喙亲昵地蹭了蹭王耀的脸颊。它们小心翼翼的，生怕自己伤到王耀的脸。  
它们醒来得极早，几乎日日都是如此。肩负着报晓的重任的它们，醒时便要飞过了大半个乐游山间，清脆的晨鸣划破了夜里的寂静，将静谧的山野染上一丝朝日里的生气，然后再施施然地落在王耀洞府前的树头上，回到自己的巢穴里来唤醒梦中的王耀。  
两只山雀蹭着王耀的脸颊，只是安静了一小会儿，复而又吵闹起来。咕咕唧唧地趴在王耀的耳边跟王耀说今天又看见了什么，无非就是那些琐碎无聊每天都能见到的家长里短，王耀头几次听还觉得很是新鲜，后来听得多了耳朵都要起茧子了，倒是两只小山雀，翻来覆去地说起来也没见得嫌腻，每天都要跟王耀说道上一番才肯罢休。  
起初王耀心说不用像例行公事一样每天都来同我汇报，可是也没见得两只小家伙退却或是改正，依旧是我行我素，每日跑到王耀的洞府前分享自己见到的新奇事情。久而久之，王耀也懒得多说什么，随它们去了。  
等到两只小山雀念叨完今天的所见所闻，王耀才伸出手轻轻地拍了拍两只站在他肩头山雀的头：“知道了。”他顿了顿，“去玩罢。”  
两只山雀很是享用王耀的触碰，听到他的话后又用喙蹭了蹭王耀的手指，扑着翅膀飞向遥远的天边。  
送走了两只熟悉的小家伙，王耀才动身去做每日晨间都需做的事情。  
王耀整理了片刻，便要去采晨露，这是从他在乐游山住下之后便有的习惯。这些年来除了王耀并无第二人造访此地——也许是有人来过的，但是也是在许久之前，就连王耀都还在少不更事的年岁里。  
这里渺无人烟，日复一日坠在平晓间的朝露也更为干净。  
小兔便是在困在露晓间，在奄奄一息中被王耀发现，被那人的举手之劳给捡了回去。  
那小小的一只兔子躺在王耀最常去采晨露的草丛中，自然生长的草堆自是野蛮，小兔只单形影被草丛包围着，王耀第一眼还未瞧清楚究竟是什么，只是隐隐约约间像是见着有什么东西躺在从中。  
王耀原先以为是谁家贪玩的“孩童”跑到这草丛中玩耍，一不小心便睡了过去，起初也未曾在意；只心中盘算着待会采摘晨露时动作轻些，莫要吵醒了贪睡的孩提。可待到他走近时只需一样，才发现并不是什么贪玩的孩童，而是一只小兔昏迷在了草丛中。  
他面前的这只兔子很小，被草丛一盖便看不见了。山间雾气重，清晨潮润湿气繁重，顷刻间便打湿了它身上的皮毛。  
它太小了，身上的皮毛湿漉漉的，若不是它小小的肚腹还有轻微起伏，王耀险些以为它已经没命了。小兔孤零零躺在地上的模样太可怜巴巴了，王耀这般的对“生”与“死”看淡之人见状都有些于心不忍。他难得发了一次善心，将这只小家伙抱了起来，用身上的衣服将它包裹着，也不在乎小兔皮毛上混合着的泥土与朝露会不会弄脏刚换上的新衣裳。  
小兔子被王耀用衣物结结实实地包裹住后抱在怀中，这时他才发觉怀中这只兔子气息微弱。他一只手托着兔子，另一只手从它身上的皮毛抚过，确认过它没什么大事才松了一口气。他又长叹一口气，好在是没有什么内伤，只不过是清晨山间些冷，小兔子灵力甚微便被冻着了，不然不知道自己要耗费多少灵力才能把这小崽子从鬼门关拉回来。  
——虽说活到了王耀这个年纪，救活这种小崽子是轻而易举的事情，但他远没有想象中那么大方和善良去耗费灵力救怀中这只兔子，愿意把它捡回去已经是大发善心了。  
王耀确认这兔子没什么大碍之后又换回双手托着兔子，用衣服包裹着将它举起到自己的面前看了一眼：“哟，还不是我家山头的兔子呢，我说怎么瞧着这么眼生。”他想了想，将兔子揣回怀里，便当这么一回好人吧。  
“可怜兮兮的，还是将你带回去，免得被我家山头不懂事的小畜生给啃了。”  
乐游山上还有吃肉的畜生，若是将这只兔子晾在这里，怕是没过多久就要变成睡醒的那群家伙肚子里的美味了，他还是当这么一次好人，把这小可怜带回去吧。  
王耀怀中带着这个小家伙，行动自然不方便了许多，也是突然没了采摘露水的兴致，好在方才采下露水也堪堪可供今日使用了。  
他便生起了偷懒一日的心思，怀中抱着那只已经昏死过去不知还有没有救的白兔，空闲出来的那只手便拎起自己今日摘下的露水打道回府。  
长飚茕茕，朝雾终于依依不舍地与初旭离别，渐隐渐散间露出了熹微的光亮。扶光与晨间朦胧的雾缠绵片刻后，终于舍得舒展出自己的面容来，她的动作温柔像是在为之前耽误的时间未曾及时到达而聊表歉意。  
她轻抚着铺满露水的泥土，雨露混合着泥土的芬芳随着寥寥的风呢喃着回身拥抱了迟来的日光。

「贰·小兔」

待到小兔逐渐清明苏醒之时已然过了大半日，薄暮替了踏晓，就连浮光夕影也化作了晚暮迟迟的绕指缱绻，满室燃起了悠悠火灼，跳动着倒映出周遭石壁的浮影。  
小小的兔子窝在铺垫柔软的玉床上，身下垫着厚重的兽皮，爪子上那些细小的伤口也在它沉睡时分消失殆尽。它愣愣地看着自己前爪上已经消失得无影无踪的伤口，后爪却不安地抓紧了身下垫着的皮毛。  
王耀正坐在石凳前悠然品茶，这方圆数十里的动静无一逃得过他的眼睛，现下自是知道那只小兽醒了，就连它那些细小的动作都被王耀知道得一清二楚。  
山野间未曾开智的山精野怪甚多，王耀现下所居之处在他来之前便灵气充沛，但开智小妖甚少，大都懵懵懂懂，并不知晓如何运用这股灵气，偶尔有几个稍微聪慧些许的，在王耀看来也不过尔尔。  
这样的情况不知道持续了多少年，久到这座山上的岁月更迭一年又一年，生灵轮转化作山间的一捧尘土些多甲子——直到王耀有一日打破了这山间的宁静岁月。他就是一个刻意闯进被穷灵坤仪遗忘、被飞鸟游鱼抛弃、埋在山岁之物间的来客；一点一点打破了山灵之间的平衡，将这座万年未曾更变的山野变成了现在的模样。  
生活在这座山野间的山精野怪没有一个不喜欢王耀，无论是上了年岁的洪水猛兽，还是呱呱坠地懵懂无知的幼小生灵，都或多或少受到了王耀的惠泽。是王耀将上万年来未曾有人造访的乐游山的寂静打破，将山间灵智未开的山精野怪一一教化，他们便都是王耀的孩子，是王耀一手将他们教养长大。  
王耀素来与山野间的生灵亲近，却只有一点不能相与：他在乐游山上的居所，从未让除他本人以外的第二人进去过，最多也只是在他的洞府前摆上一桌美酒佳肴，呼朋唤友将那些散落在各个山涧里的精怪叫来做客，若是想再进一步，往他的洞府里一坐，却是想也不要想的事情。  
也不是没有胆子大的家伙试过闯进王耀的居所里去——毕竟王耀周身蕴含的灵力强大到这些妖怪们无法想象，只是举手之劳点化某些不曾懂事的小妖精，效果都是出乎意料的；更别提那两只住在王耀洞府前老槐树上的山雀。  
乐游山上灵力充沛，老老实实待着吸收灵力不过百年也能化形，但若想尽快化作人形，那便是生活在王耀身边才能够最快化形。  
世间万物皆有贪念，即便王耀三申五令强调过不允许任何山精野怪踏足他的洞府，可还是有贪心不足的家伙趁着王耀不注意时偷溜进去——通常是没有什么好结果的，初犯的大部分会被王耀封了灵力后毫不留情地扔出来，屡教不改的那些便没有人知道最后他们去了哪里，也许是化作了乐游山上的一草一木，或者一捧黄土。  
——不要进入王耀的居所。这就像是一个约定俗成的规矩，被那些年长的妖怪们口口相传，教导给方才开智的小妖精。久而久之，王耀的居所就像是一个会吸食灵力的无底洞，再也没有不开眼的妖精往门前凑。  
没有哪个开了灵智的妖怪愿意去触王耀的霉头。  
王耀在乐游山上也住了有些年头了，方圆百里的妖精都知道王耀是个什么性子，也没见过王耀大发善心，带什么受伤的小家伙回自己的洞府，所以小兔被王耀用衣物牢牢包裹住带回来的时候，着实令妖大吃一惊。  
最先发现的依旧是那两只栖在槐树上的山雀。  
王耀今日回来的时间比起往常要早了太多，原本应该装得满满当当的露水也只是装了一小半，新换上的衣物也像是被树木划破一样，下身衣摆缺了一块布帛；而那块被撕裂的布帛则被王耀放在怀中，似乎包裹着什么东西一样。  
两只小家伙觉得有些新奇，好不容易歇下来了片刻，又扑腾着翅膀从树上飞下落到了王耀的肩头，啾啾地叫了两声，询问王耀今日为什么回来这么早。  
“只是有更重要的事情而已。”王耀将怀中抱着的兔子搂紧了些。晨间湿气太重，落在他身上倒是没什么关系，可惜怀中这个惨兮兮的小家伙现下经不住一点风，他只能将小家伙往怀里藏了藏，免得怀中那只瘦小的家伙又添上新病。  
小山雀啄了啄自己的翅膀，它们年岁还小，王耀说话又总是留一半，它们听不太懂话里的意思，又啾啾地叫了两声应和了两声。王耀便伸出手，让两只小山雀站到自己的手掌上；而两只小家伙借着换位置的便利，这才看清被王耀团成一团抱在怀中的究竟是何方神圣。  
——一只通体雪白的小兔子。  
两只小山雀歪着头，好像是没见过这只被王耀护在怀中的兔子。  
“从露水丛那儿捡回来的小东西罢了。”两只小家伙在心里盘算什么完全逃不过王耀的眼睛，他轻咳两声，让两只站在他手掌上的小山雀能够够到他的脸颊，“行了，没什么别的大事情，你们俩去玩吧。”他将两只小雀放回树梢上，又从怀中掏出两颗亮闪闪的小玉石挂到两个小家伙身上，权当是封口费了。  
两只小山雀显然没见过这么漂亮的东西，被身上亮晶晶的小玉石引去了注意力，自然也没有多余的心思来盘问王耀怀中那只兔子的来历了。  
王耀便趁着两个小家伙不备的时候悄悄地回了自己的洞府里，洞口的石门在王耀进去之后便缓缓合上，将想要跟着王耀一并偷溜进去的日光隔绝在外。  
待到两只山雀缓过神来的时候，已经寻不见王耀的身影了。  
两个小家伙面面相觑，彼此都感觉自己好像发现了一件不得了的事情：  
王耀大人竟然带一只来路不明的兔子回自己的洞府了——！

小兔醒来的时候已然过去了大半日，王耀不喜生人住在自己的洞府里，把这个小家伙带回来已然是打破了他在乐游山上这么多年来的惯例，自然是小兔睡了多久他便在旁边守了多久，  
同样也不曾知道在他窝在洞府中的这大半日里，整个乐游山已经把王耀带了一只不知道从哪个山头来的兔子捡回去养着的话传了个遍，甚至有一群对此事好奇不已的家伙窝在他的居所前想要一探究竟是不是像传闻那样：王耀当真捡了一只小兔子回去将养着。  
当然，王耀守着兔子也不是出于好心还准备嘘寒问暖看顾手上这只小可怜，他的善意已经用得够多了，只是想等着霸占他玉床的小兔醒来之后就把它扔出去罢了。  
“醒了？”王耀待到手中茶具内装着的茶水已然凉透之后才缓缓开口，像是“方才”知晓小兔已然醒来。他见小家伙也醒了，干脆也不装模作样继续品茶，大手一挥，将失去温度的茶水全部一扫而空，连带着茶具都在他挥手之间被归回了原位。  
他走到小兔面前的玉床床沿坐下，脸上挂着自认为和善的笑容伸手抚摸着小兔头顶柔软的皮毛：“应该是没事了。”他的手掌在抚摸上的小兔身上皮毛的时候同时用灵力扫过了小兔的身躯，身上那些细微的病痛在王耀源源不断的灵力注入之下也被一扫而空。  
可惜那只小兔像是根本没听见王耀的话，甚至在王耀的手掌即将落在它的头顶上的时候，害怕地往后挪动了一下自己的身体，但很显然刚刚苏醒的躯体没有跟上它的动作，王耀的手掌还是结结实实地落在了小兔的身上。  
“你还挺怕我。”这样太过明显的“小动作”显然逃不过王耀的眼睛。他匆匆扫了一遍后收回了手，看它这么怕自己，索性换了个舒服的姿势靠在床畔，双手环抱，居高临下地看着面前楚楚可怜的白兔：“小家伙，你现在躺着的地方，是我的床，而你是差点被我家山头那些不懂事的畜生给吃了，我把你捡回来了。”  
“换个通俗易懂的说法，我是你的救命恩人，这样你是不是能对我稍微有一点好脸色了呢？”王耀见它依旧是满脸警惕的神情，许是因为自己的话还是过于复杂，让面前这只小兔子不太能理解，便又换了个说法。  
满脸防备的小家伙在听见“救命恩人”之后似乎放松了些，但是紧紧抓着身下厚重兽皮的四只爪子还是暴露了它的紧张和害怕。  
王耀突然觉得自己今日当真是傻了，先是不知道为何大发善心把这只濒死的兔子捡回来，好心帮它疗伤也就算了，还大方地把自己的床让给它休息，甚至在它醒来之后还解释那么多，结果这个小家伙根本就是毫不领情。  
行，掐指一算，今日可能真的哪根筋搭错了。  
“算了，也不指望你这么点大的小家伙能说出什么话来，看起来家门口那两只小家伙还笨呢。”王耀自言自语般念叨了一句 ，才想到以面前这只兔子的年龄来看，兴许还未曾开蒙，压根听不懂自己的话。  
他也不想和面前这个小家伙废话了，能够让它在自己的洞府里待上大半日的时间已是大发慈悲了，更别提还要去好生将养着这家伙，想都不要想。  
王耀毫不客气地拎着小兔子的后颈，将它整个悬空拎在手中，一边将它拎到了自己的洞府门前，一边说道：“行了，你也没事了，那你就走吧。”  
他把紧闭的石门打开后，那些围在外围的山精野怪们听见了声响便全部躲了起来。王耀自然也听见了那些动静，山中精怪本就各方面灵敏，听见声响便能辨别究竟是好是坏，更何况当时正聚精会神地盯着王耀的居所，在他出来之前察觉躲起来也不算什么难事；可惜他们忘记了王耀才是乐游山中最厉害的存在，他们那些自以为的小动作完全逃不过王耀的眼睛。  
当然现下王耀并没有多余的心思来管教这群企图窥探他私事的妖精们。他拎着那只兔子把它放到门口，蹲下身来将它打发走：“行了，你也没事了，就不用赖在我这里了，你走罢。”  
既然已经做了这么多好事了，王耀也不在乎多做一件帮帮它。他又叮嘱道：“自己多注意些，以后可遇不见我这么好心的人了。”他说完自己都觉得好笑，忍不住笑了出来。  
小兔这会儿倒是不怕王耀了，被王耀放在地上之后便黏在他的腿边，像是原本就长在他身上一般，和王耀腰间那些叮铃当啷作响的玉石挂件混在一起，倒成了王耀脚踝边的一大团毛茸茸的挂饰。  
“怎么，你还赖上我了不成。”王耀觉得有意思，还是第一次碰上这么个碰瓷的流氓。起初在王耀洞府里的时候还提防他到不行，这会儿要被送走了反而又亲近起人来，活像是和王耀相识了好多年。  
也不知道在王耀脚边的小家伙究竟听懂王耀的话没有，只是自顾自地蹭着王耀裸露在空气中的脚踝，用自己软和的皮毛紧贴着王耀的肌肤，将自己的体温源源不断地传递到王耀的肌肤上。  
“行了，别卖乖了，我不吃这一套。”  
可惜王耀是个活了上千年油盐不进的家伙，对于白兔这一套乐游山上所有精怪犯了错都会用的把戏早就司空见惯。他丝毫不会被打动，甚至还不甚耐烦地又掐住了它命运的后颈，把它拎起来和自己对视：“小家伙，你这一套我刚来乐游山就见多了，你现在来讨好我真没用。”  
“——况且，我这里不养人，把你救回来已经是破例了，”他语气温和，像是在讨论今天乐游山的天气如何一般，“所以你还是走吧。”  
小兔被他拎着颈子，好在它后颈上的皮毛够厚。它听见王耀的话后，一双水汪汪的眼睛忽闪忽闪，就在王耀又将它放到地上之后试图将其打发走之时，才终于舍得开口说话了。  
“王耀仙君，别来无恙。”

「叁·嫦娥」

世间万物，天地穹苍，种种是非皆由七情六欲而生。  
王耀也不知道在天上住了多久，起初 一个人独居的时候还会掰着手指头数着年份，到后来飞升的小神仙越来越多，就连西边的昆仑山都被划出了一片地分给那群没有名号的小散仙做居所，王耀便再也懒得数日子了，反正“时间”对于神仙而言，本就是说着玩玩的东西。  
就连修成小地仙的散仙都不在乎这东西，更何况王耀呢。  
王耀在天上独居太久了，久到记在人间故事里的“玉皇大帝”和“王母娘娘”见到他都要恭恭敬敬地俯首作揖，称他一声“王耀仙君”；方才飞升的小神仙也有不认得王耀的，见到人的时候还在感叹为何所有的神仙都对他礼貌有加，私底下便有一群小神仙凑在一起七嘴八舌地讨论王耀的身份。仙界无人知晓王耀仙君的真实身份，就连天帝和王母都记不太清楚王耀究竟是从何时起便住在这九重天上，更休要提其余比天帝王母还要年轻的神仙们了。  
王耀似乎超脱在三界六道的名册轮回之外，既非天神也非地仙，却又与这穷灵坤仪息息相关，似乎他就是这天地。  
他的身份太过神秘，久而久之便众说纷纭，各种猜测都在仙界有曾流传。  
其实人间话本里描绘的仙界总是不近人情，弄得那些预备飞升的小神仙们胆战心惊，总怕自己方才飞升，还没过足神仙的瘾便不知道触犯了哪条天条天规，寻了错处就丢了自己“神仙”的名号，白白浪费了一身苦练的修为。  
——等到真正飞升，他们才发现人间那些话本子多多少少都是夸大奇谈，仙界的条条框框甚至还没有在人间得多，所谓的顶头上司天帝和王母一年到头也见不了几回面，更别提像故事里说的那样，还有空去操心自己哪个妹妹或是哪个女儿又下界找了凡人谈情说爱。各司其职的神仙偷懒耍滑起来比谁都要厉害，这仙界的神仙一年到头也不见得能做一两件大事，闲着的时间里便凑在一起便是嗑瓜子聊天，若是凑在一块的还是小仙女们呢，话题中心就会多一个名叫王耀的仙君。  
王耀仙君相貌英俊，一双桃花眼眉目流转之间像是含情脉脉，未曾斩断情丝的小仙女只是与他对视上一眼便羞得双颊绯红，不敢再看第二眼；他在仙界地位极高，就连天帝王母都要敬重三分，偏生却没有一点身居高位的大人架子，倒是平易近人。在他未曾闭关清修、迁去凡间之前，在仙界总能看见他一袭白衣摇着纸扇风度翩翩的模样，不知道又是要去哪个仙君或是仙姑的府上品茶做客。  
有时候是在太上老君的炼丹炉前张望两圈，老君被他看得后脊生凉，不知为何总觉得王耀的脸很容易让他代入凡间故事里那些把他炼丹炉里仙丹掏空的主角，便连忙吩咐身边伺候的小童将人打发走。被赶出来的王耀也不恼怒，一合手中的扇子，将扇面上的云雾缭绕一并合进檀木的扇框里，闲庭漫步就到了月老的府前，说今日要替月老牵红线。  
月老一听吓得连忙紧闭府门，任由王耀怎么敲门也不见得心软开门。他哪敢让王耀做这些事情，就连王母和天帝都不敢指使这位干活，更别提他只不过是一个替人牵红线的小小仙官了。其余有任职的仙官也或多或少同月老一样，王耀若是一圈晃荡下来几乎没有什么仙君仙娥的府邸愿意放他进去。  
在那段时间里，王耀一度吃到各式各样的“闭门羹”，唯有嫦娥的月宫不会将他拒之门外，在他下凡之前，月宫倒成了除了他自己府邸以外最常去的地方了。  
月宫极西苦寒，除了王耀以外几乎无人愿意造访。若是这日王耀未曾前来做客，嫦娥便是一个人坐在院子里赏月，也不知道一成不变的风景看起来有什么意思；若是这日王耀来访，嫦娥便会拿出珍藏的美酒佳酿宴请王。偶尔嫦娥还能看到跟在王耀身后一长串对他眉目含情暗送秋波的小仙姑，自以为无人发现悄悄地扒拉着月宫高大的门槛往院内看，那小心翼翼的模样好似生怕被王耀和嫦娥知晓。  
然而她们的窥视王耀早就一清二楚，毕竟就连嫦娥往月宫门前瞧上一眼，她们也都会慌慌张张地收回自己的视线，急急忙忙地找地方将自己藏起来，殊不知随着她们的动作扬起的衣袂早已被人尽收眼底；还有些来不及躲藏的小仙娥便干脆装作是偶然经过月宫，也全然忘记了月宫极少有人前来，除了王耀以外基本不作他想。  
“又有小仙姑跟着你来了。”嫦娥将埋在月桂树下的佳酿递给王耀，只一眼又瞥见了那些心悦王耀的小仙姑飞起的衣角。嫦娥甚至可以想见那些春心萌动的小仙女慌乱的模样，到底是还年轻，方才飞升，满脑子还是些人间那些花花绿绿的东西。  
其实仙界规矩甚多，诚然如同凡间话本子里说的那样，规矩不见得比人间少；唯独一条，凡人不曾想到，仙界还真不禁止谈恋爱，甚至民风淳朴开放，有的神仙比凡人还要大胆热情。  
牛郎和织女携手相伴，一起住在河汉的另一端，并不像故事里说的那样被王母狠心拆散；云华仙女下凡与凡人成亲长相厮守，生下杨戬之后也没见得天帝派遣天兵天将将人捉拿关押，反而天帝还好心将杨戬接回仙界封神；就连所谓见证了七仙女与董永生离死别、浪漫情爱的老槐树都私底下同小地仙抱怨过，分明是王母与天帝同意这门亲事的，怎么那群凡人要来拜他，理应拜天帝与王母才是。  
种种轶事，如此可见一斑，那些说得和真的一样的话本子里记载的故事也都真假参半。  
王耀听见嫦娥的话有些头疼，顿时觉得手中杯盏里盛着的上好美酒也索然无味。英俊的仙君失了品酒的兴致，将玉制的酒杯往石桌上一放，盛满的酒杯里跳出来点滴汁液，落在光滑的桌面上。  
“你可休要再提了，我都被烦得不愿出门了。”王耀道。  
也不知道是哪个方才飞升上来的小仙官多了一句嘴 ，将人间那些乞巧的规矩告诉了相熟的仙姑，一传十十传百便这么传开了，有几个大胆的仙姑甚至直接带着荷包到王耀的府邸前求亲，要与他共结连理，弄得王母和玉帝两个闭门不出却消息异常灵通的家伙都在前两天把王耀叫了过去，旁敲侧击地询问王耀有无成亲的打算，若是当真有便直接告诉他们，他们也好替王耀操办一番。  
王母上次操办婚事还是七仙女嫁人的时候，想来也有些年岁，现下好不容易听见王耀的事情，自然心痒痒，就差直言不讳要替王耀安排相亲，若是看上哪家的仙姑直接告诉她便是。  
王耀虽然是天帝、王母二人的长辈，但在九重天上并不管事，也不好直接拂了热情的王母面子，只能寻了个借口搪塞过去，随即便跑来嫦娥的月宫里躲几天。  
素日里王耀也是知道有小仙姑对他暗送秋波，经常跟至月宫只为看他一眼，却也没想到那群小仙姑这个节骨眼上还能直接跟到月宫来。  
思及府邸前堆满的手绢花球，王耀便更是头痛。  
嫦娥认识王耀到现在，还是第一次在他的脸上看到这样为难的表情，平日里八风不动的王耀仙君也有无法处理的事情，嫦娥不免有些幸灾乐祸。她寻了一个空着的玉杯，为自己满了一杯酒，道：“你不愿出门怕是更多人堵在你门口了。”这些天来整个九重天上都传遍了，哪个宫的哪位仙姑又给王耀仙君递手帕了，就连嫦娥在这偏僻的月宫里都有所耳闻。  
“本以为是过一阵子就好了，没想到还变本加厉了，”王耀抿了一口月桂酒，“昨日不知道谁家的仙娥直接跑到天帝那儿去了，嚷嚷着要天帝给她赐婚——嫁我的。”杨戬当时在殿外，本来是寻他舅舅有事，结果一听这消息便跑来告知王耀。  
弄得王耀一夜无眠，昴日星官才去当值便跑来了月宫。  
“噗，”嫦娥捂着脸笑了出来，“现在的小仙娥还是真的热情。”她放了杯盏，丝织的袖间沾染上了星点水渍，紧贴在她的手腕上，又道：“看起来你是着实烦了，要不还是早早娶了亲？我瞧着有几个给你递手绢的仙娥模样好生俊俏，如若不然，你便从了……？”嫦娥美目顾盼，巧笑倩兮间便替他出了主意。  
“那还是当真饶了我罢，我已然想好了，我要……”王耀轻笑，蓦然凑到嫦娥面前，后半句话语便消散在唇齿之间，外头偷听的小仙姑抓耳挠腮，偏生不知王耀与嫦娥究竟说了些什么。  
嫦娥听言也跟着笑了出来，抬眸望去已然不见王耀身影，想来也不算是心血来潮，约莫着盘算已久，道完此番便不见踪影。  
觥筹交错，杯盏留影时已然空杯，王耀讨走了最后一口酒，连带着桌上被他先前溅起的水痕也不见踪迹。  
嫦娥脸上笑意未减，自认算是九重天上王耀的好友，对他这般已见怪不怪。这客人一走，嫦娥索性也不再品酒，将枕在她膝上睡得酣甜的玉兔抱起来，状似亲昵地蹭了蹭它的鼻尖：“王耀仙君，当真是个自由之人。”  
玉兔似懂非懂，一双眼睛里便只有嫦娥的身影。

“王耀仙君？好久没听见这个称呼了。”  
王耀居高临下地看着靠在他脚踝处的白兔，总算是想起了为何觉得这只小兔如此眼熟，原是一直跟在嫦娥身边的那只玉兔。嫦娥独居月宫，身边只有一只玉兔作伴，她对这只兔子极其宠爱，他每回去嫦娥的宫里都能瞧见嫦娥将其抱在怀里，异常大方地将自己的膝盖借给它枕眠。  
玉兔那会儿还是小小的一只，王耀能够见到它的时候多半是在嫦娥的膝上睡觉，亦或是被嫦娥抱在怀中，他也不知嫦娥极宠的玉兔究竟是什么模样；更何况从九重天搬来乐游山也有多年，乐游山又被他下了咒，若是九重天来人便被拦在山脚无法进山，眼前玉兔怕是隐去了周身灵力才堪堪闯进山中，失了灵力护体便与普通兽族并无分别，王耀一时半会没认出来也实属正常。  
“你是嫦娥家的那只兔子，这么多年了，应该学会化形了吧？”王耀眯着眼睛看着面前的兔子，似乎在思考玉兔的人形究竟是什么模样。  
玉兔“嗯”了一声，往后退了两步，终于是舍得放过王耀的脚踝，摇身一变化作了人形：比王耀矮了半个头，身上穿着的衣服应是织女亲手缝制的，如此细致的针脚，九重天上除了织女无人可及。看起来是极受嫦娥宠爱，否则也不会给他穿上织女做的衣服。  
“嫦娥倒是挺喜欢你的，”王耀的目光上下打量了他一番，“你是雄兔还是雌兔？”他在玉兔身边绕了一圈，也没见瞧出来究竟是男是女。  
“仙君可曾忘了妖本就没有男女之分，我也还未选是男是女。”玉兔答道。  
王耀突然笑了：“也是，在这里待久了，也忘记这些事情了。”他忽而收了笑，道：“说罢，来寻我何事，嫦娥派你来的？”  
“仙君在人间可曾玩够了，嫦娥姑姑让我来告诉您一声，您烦恼的事情都已然解决了，”玉兔顿了顿，“您可以回九重天了。”  
没有必要再在山野间住着了。  
王耀原本还面无表情的脸上听言便又露了笑容，手指缠绕着腰间挂着的玉石绳结，玉兔原先见过，那是他从九重天上就带着的腰坠。他将自己玉石绳结缠绕在修长的手指上，两块小巧的玉石碰撞出清脆声响。王耀抬眸看着玉兔：“我知道。”  
“但是凡人做久了，回去总觉得没有趣味，不如现下住着好。”  
王耀道：“你若是要我回去，那你可就要失望了，回去找你姑姑罢。”  
他转身，预回洞府，不愿再多言片刻。  
玉兔似乎早就知道王耀会有这般回答，也不见气馁，规规矩矩地作揖行礼：“姑姑早就猜到王耀仙君会这样回答，她让我留下陪着仙君。”  
王耀脚步一顿，手指上缠绕着的绳结也不知何时松散开来，那些玉石挂在他的腰间随着他的动作而发出声响，落在这静谧山间，倒也能传出回响。  
“你若是愿意跟着那就跟着罢。”  
他道。  
玉兔得了准许，便化作原型跟在王耀身侧又重新进了洞府里。  
他跟在王耀的身侧，同他一并宿在乐游山间，再也未曾提起九重天阙的事情。

「肆·偷凉」

玉兔下凡是有嫦娥授意的，即使他也对经常来月宫做客的王耀仙君充满了好奇，可他只是一只兔子，就算冠上了玉兔的名号，也终究是精怪修来成仙，不同天上自由自在的仙君仙娥，若无准许，是万万不能踏出月宫一步的。  
在嫦娥飞升之前的很长一段时间里，玉兔便孤零零地守在月宫里，除了庭院内那棵桂花树外连旁的活物都没有；他已然习惯了一个人独处，自然就无法理解王耀仙君为何觉得天界烦闷，总是要四处游走。  
“若是见到王耀仙君后他愿意同你回来，你就将他带回来后返还月宫，不过他肯定不愿意回来……”嫦娥顿了顿，“若是他不愿回来。”嫦娥替玉兔整理衣襟：“你便留在人间陪他，待到他想回来的时候，你再回来陪我。”  
她将织女替玉兔新做的衣衫褶皱一点点抹平，像是自己孩子即将远行的老母亲，仔仔细细叮嘱玉兔若是到了人间应该怎么办。  
“我留在人间，姑姑怎么办？”玉兔问她。  
嫦娥将衣袖上泛起的最后一点褶皱抹去，笑得温婉：“你还没去过人间，这次难得能下凡便去看看，也算是了却一桩心愿，”她抚摸着玉兔翘起来的发梢，“一个人待在月宫很无趣吧，姑姑准你偷一会儿懒。”  
玉兔眨了眨眼睛，不知嫦娥究竟何意，也未曾得到嫦娥解答便被送下了九重天。  
王耀下凡并未刻意隐去自己的气息，嫦娥又与他相熟，自然而然便知道了王耀究竟现在身处何方；但是王耀也留了个心眼，来乐游山之时略施法术将山间包围，除了山精野怪以外旁人休得能进。  
玉兔只能化作原型，学着隐去周身的灵力，变成普通小兔才得进乐游山寻找王耀；不料是太久没有做普通兔子，显然忘记了习性，方才进山便出了事，好在是机缘巧合之下被王耀给捡了回去，才不至于落入山间吃人猛兽之口。  
他可总算知道为什么嫦娥姑姑要自己过来寻王耀，而不是她本人亲临了。  
正如嫦娥在玉兔下凡前所言，王耀并不愿意回去，倒是同意了玉兔留在乐游山上同他作伴，直到有朝一日他舍得再回到九重天上。

玉兔方才在乐游山住下的时候，每日便像在月宫时那样化成原型跟在王耀的身后，看着王耀日复一日重复着同样的事情，雷打不动的早起摘露，之后便闲着无事四处逛逛，若是晴时便捏个诀支起躺椅靠在林间，望着昭昭日光便是一整天，落雨时分也能寻到事情打发时光。玉兔也不知这样究竟有什么好看的，陪着王耀看了几回便觉得无趣，私下里还悄悄问过为何王耀不愿意回去。  
“仙君又不是不认识昴日星官，若是想看太阳回到九重天上想什么时候看都行。”玉兔小声道。  
王耀也不恼，修长的指尖抵在玉兔的唇上，故作神秘地道：“若是每日都能见到便就没意思了。”他黑白分明的眼睛望向窝在自己膝盖上的玉兔：“有些事情，跳脱出九重天外才能知晓究竟是何，你姑姑这个都没教你？”  
玉兔听得懵懵懂懂，一时之间也不知道能想出什么话来反驳王耀，只能依旧履行着嫦娥吩咐给他的事情，在这山中陪着王耀，直到有一天他愿意回去。  
——但可能又要等到许久以后，才能见得王耀仙君再次出现在九重天之上。

玉兔后来才知道王耀为何流连这山间闲月，不愿返还九重天。  
天上那些心悦王耀的小仙娥已然收了心思，更别提在王耀下凡之后才飞升的小神仙，更是不知王耀究竟是何方神圣，自然也不曾知晓王耀的音容面貌；这些起初令王耀苦恼不堪的事情都在天地轮转中消散殆尽，王耀却依然不曾想过再回九重天做他的仙君，偏生要在一座无人知晓的山中驻足停留。  
天界寂寥，人间匆忙，地灵遥遥；风花直上青云梯，此间便是山非山；琼轮照孟津，泉水趁着月色悄然落在岩石上，滴答滴答流淌汇进山间涓涓流淌的细流中；醒时便能听见雀鸟啼鸣叫早，醉时也能酣畅好眠，确实不似九重天阙。  
此中不知年岁甲子几何，今夕何夕；人间寻不得，天界也不曾有。  
王耀寻了千年，终才享得浮生半日清闲。  
山野闲岁轮回一转，甲子一载迢迢几何，些许便能偷凉须臾。  
玉兔来到乐游山后也不怎么化成人形，他还是更为喜欢自己原型的样子，能够任性地靠在王耀身上。通体雪白的玉兔宿在王耀身侧，与王耀一同眯着眼睛望勘破雾气的日光，忽而间终于悟得王耀为何贪恋此情此景，不愿返还，现下他也与王耀一般，忘却了生长的月宫究竟是何模样。  
此间便是所谓偷凉须臾，半生清闲。


	2. 浮生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 独居老人獬小豸，到处吃喝王大耀；关爱空巢羊精老大爷从王耀做起，所以什么时候给我介绍对象。
> 
> 「十二生肖·羊篇」

獬豸者，一角之羊也，性知有罪。皋陶治狱，其罪疑者，令羊触之，有罪则触，无罪则不触。斯盖天生一角圣兽，助狱为验，故皋陶敬羊，起坐事之。  
——东汉·王充《论衡·卷十七·是应》

「壹·獬豸」

獬豸又邀王耀喝茶，也不知道是这个月第几次了。  
王耀倒是不以为意，应下后便欣然赴约，顺带给独居已久的獬豸带了些外面的新鲜东西，以此慰藉这孤零零住在山洞里的老人家。  
上古典籍中记载的志怪异兽繁多，饶是一本《山海经》内便有上百种有余；却不曾想到了现在是死的死，散的散，曾经欣欣向荣的志怪异兽族群在须臾间消散，仅存下来的不过尔尔，它们散落在神州大地的各个角落里，，随着城镇的兴起及人类的繁衍而逐渐退入山林亦或是湖海之中，就连逢年过节也再见不着那一群家伙凑在一起推杯换盏，饮酒许久。  
被后人供奉的獬豸一族也未曾能逃过一劫，自涿鹿之战、黄帝轩辕氏斩杀蚩尤，将其首身分离，首级葬于阳谷、身体埋于荒山，而后统一中原、平定四方。但只不过安生一段时间，待到黄帝身死后又战火四起——此次与人族无关，而是妖兽间各个族群为了争夺首领之位发起一战。世间万物皆有贪欲，涿鹿之战皆由“欲”而起，志怪异兽也不例外。  
人族有皇，妖兽也应该有个首领才是。  
几乎所有的志怪异兽都参与进了那场战争里，连天的火焰烧了七七四十九天，将神州大地上的大半妖兽都埋在其中。待到九重天上的神仙终于知晓了人间妖兽闹得不可开交，才迟钝地降下一场久违的雨，堪堪浇灭了蔓延半个神州的火焰。  
火势渐去后露出了一片焦土，那些妖兽的残骸混合在一起，王耀甚至分不清楚究竟到底是谁的。  
——不过好在这人间还存一獬豸，原因无他，于涿鹿之战后的那场惊天动地的上古大战中，他还躲在深山中修炼，还并非是獬豸一族，正因如此堪堪逃过一劫。这世间的最后一只獬豸本不是獬豸，而是原先不知道生活在哪个山头的山精野怪，原型是只山羊。虽机缘巧合之下得了修炼成獬豸的法子，避过了大难，却也被关在洞里不能脱身。  
这只仅存的獬豸便是隔三差五邀请王耀喝茶做客的家伙。  
王耀有时也不知道这只獬豸究竟是赶上了巧还是没赶上，獬豸几乎灭族的时候他还躲在山中修炼不问世事；修炼成了獬豸之后原以为可以仗着身份“胡作非为”，却不料被震怒的天界上神一道禁令劈下来，生生被囚在自己修炼成獬豸时的山洞里，就连住在山头的麻雀看起来都比他要自由，偶尔还会飞来他的洞口瞧瞧看看。  
而这方圆百里也再寻不到一个与他法力相近的妖怪，唯一能见到说话的家伙，竟然是两三百年才能来看他一次的王耀。

王耀拎着东西进门的时候獬豸已经沏好了茶，见到王耀熟悉的身影走进来，便捡起树枝往他身上扔，毫不客气地指着鼻子骂道：“你倒是潇洒！”他丝毫不给王耀面子，甚至完全不注重待客之道，王耀身为客人却也没见他动手给客人倒茶，还是王耀自己给自己满了茶，动作熟稔得仿佛这里是自己的家一样。  
“哟，我又怎么惹你了，不是你叫我来的吗？”王耀将獬豸上一次说要自己带过来的东西放在石桌上，大包小包的垒在一旁，其中还夹着些许从外面带过来的新鲜玩意，甚至还有几包上等的茶叶，全是带给獬豸的。  
王耀给自己满了一杯茶，看着面前獬豸苦大仇深的样子不由得好笑：“若是嫌我，就别隔两日就叫你家山头的麻雀跑来给我递信让我来看看你，再要我带点好东西来给你。”他慢条斯理地抿了一口茶，挑眉看着獬豸。  
“别介，我还指望你给我带点好东西呢，”獬豸丝毫没有方才趾高气昂指着王耀鼻子骂的气势，泄了气般趴在桌上，用额前仅剩的一只角撞着王耀带来的那些东西，“你倒是自由潇洒，想去哪儿去哪儿，我就不一样了。”獬豸直起身子来，断角的那处伤口早就长好了，看起来光秃秃的，显得有些滑稽。  
“若不是你跟我说修成獬豸是条明路，我也不会信了你的邪，也就不至于把自己的角给撞断了。”獬豸像是喝茶也能喝醉一般，前言不搭后语又跟王耀谈论起了自己最开始要修炼成獬豸的契机。他说若不是当年路遇王耀这个坑人的家伙，也不至于踏上这条不归路。想当年，王耀第一次见他，跟他吹得天花乱坠，说什么若想更进一步便修炼成獬豸吧，把这初出茅庐的愣头青小子唬得一愣一愣的，当下便感恩戴德谢过王耀，捧着不知道从哪儿找出来的绝密手册回山洞修炼。  
谁曾想修炼成獬豸的第一条便是要撞断自己的角，那会儿还不是獬豸的羊精成地仙心切，一咬牙一跺脚便撞断了自己的一只角。“我为了修成獬豸硬生生断了一只角，”他指着自己断去角的伤口跟王耀抱怨，“结果好不容易熬出了头修炼成獬豸，发现族群没了，自己还出不去，就只能待在这个山洞里，我连洞口的树上有多少片树叶都数得一清二楚了了！”  
“那你还挺闲。”王耀笑他。  
獬豸听见王耀话里的笑意，瞪了他一眼：“你笑什么呢，还不是你害的。要是不信了你的邪，说不定比现在逍遥自在多了。”  
“想想都是你的错。”獬豸越想越激动，险些一蹄子踩到王耀的膝盖上：“你要不把我变回去？或者给我介绍只母獬豸也行，总好过一只獬豸住在这里，就连麻雀都不愿意来我这里玩。”  
王耀听言一口茶喷了出来，刚好把涌上獬豸心头那些涌起的火焰浇灭，权当是给獬豸浇了盆凉水了：“我上哪儿给你找母獬豸去，我吃饱了撑的吗？”他擦了擦嘴角的茶渍，丝毫不在意獬豸已经变了的脸色：“现在不能成精了，你要是嫌当獬豸麻烦呢，不如就重新投胎。我可以帮你，我现在在你洞里支个铁锅，把你炖了我还能延年益寿，这样你也能如愿以偿，你说如何。”  
他笑意盈盈，像是异常认真在和獬豸讨论这个问题。  
而獬豸在王耀说出这番话以后，脸色彻底变绿了，他想，现在把王耀吃了会不会遭雷劈。

「贰·涿鹿」

獬豸第一次见到王耀的时候，还不能算作獬豸，他常年居无定所，四处漂泊，彼时只是一只恰好在涿鹿附近的山上定居片刻的倒霉羊精而已。也不知道当年出门是撞了什么大运，恰好赶上黄帝轩辕氏与蚩尤两方混战，两边打得是不可开交。  
蚩尤为九黎部落之首，下有八十一个部族，蚩尤更是本人骁勇善战，善用各类刀枪剑戟，被后世奉为战神；而这八十一个部族的组长也不遑多让，各个生得铜头铁额，刀枪不入。蚩尤与这八十一个部族首领歃血为盟，结为兄弟，并肩作战，与黄帝分庭抗礼。不过黄帝一方也毫不逊色，先是联合炎帝部族与蚩尤对抗；后又唤来各方神仙助力自己应对蚩尤各种计策。  
那段时间里几乎是打得天昏地暗，“羊”有时醒来甚至分不清今夕何夕。战争总是有流血和牺牲的，战事胶着时涿鹿的每一寸土地上都染上了鲜血的痕迹，就连空气中都散发着浓厚的血腥味。  
涿鹿附近的所有生灵也没见得逃过一劫，全部被当做壮丁一样抓去补充战事里的损耗，唯独“羊”也不知道是什么好运气，抓壮丁的时候也不知道躲在哪里睡觉，等到睡醒起来的时候整座山已经空荡荡，再也寻不出第二个活物了。  
好在“羊”是一个很看得开的妖怪，本来也就是四处游荡，身边有没有相熟的妖怪也没有关系，他丝毫不在乎这点身外事——毕竟他认为自己是要干大事的妖怪。当下便撒丫子跑到泉眼处冲了个凉，将一身的倦意散去后例行公事般趴在山头看蚩尤和黄帝打架。  
——好巧不巧，今日竟是撞上了另一位煞星，传闻中比蚩尤、黄帝、炎帝几位人族部落首领还要可怕的存在。

王耀也没曾想要掺和进人间纷争，下凡之前被天帝和西王母轮番叫过去耳提面命让他少管些人间俗事，临走前一脚还被嫦娥扯着耳朵再三叮嘱让他少管闲事，别给自己惹麻烦。天帝和西王母自知是王耀身份使然，不敢多言，话语里也是点到为止；嫦娥素来与王耀交好，自然没有那么多顾忌，在他下凡之前便毫不客气把他叫过去训斥了一顿。  
他听这些话听得耳朵都要起茧子了，这次也全是左耳进右耳出，嗯嗯哦哦的便糊弄过去，拿着天帝给的特许一路畅通无阻来了人间。此时的人间还是百废俱兴，连年的部族征战使得土地一片荒芜，王耀在尚有人烟的黄河、长江两条河边晃了一圈又一圈，也没见着什么有意思的东西。他甚至觉得人间和千把年前自己下凡时并无区别，着实有些无聊，要不还是回天界去薅老君炼丹炉里的宝贝，兴许还来得有意思些。  
这个想法在王耀脑海中过了一遍，了无下文。他寻思着，既然好不容易从天帝那儿求来下凡的机会（王耀开口天帝不会不让才对），还是在人间多待些时日，放过老君那可怜巴巴的炼丹炉。免得老君每次看到王耀去找他都短吁长叹，又不好驳了面子，只能抓着自己头顶所剩无几的头发，想想也太可怜了。  
王耀从黄河一路直到太行山，将这附近都逛了逛，消磨了几天闲暇时光，但终究还是闲着没事做。正当他百般聊赖之际，忽而听闻人间几个部族首领又打了起来，登时像是突然寻到了有意思的事情，兴致使然就想去瞧瞧。不过王耀也就去“看看”而已，并无插手多管之意。毕竟这样为了争夺究竟谁是老大的戏码，王耀在千百年前就已经看过好几次了，皆是千篇一律，也没见能翻出个花样来。  
这次也只是纯粹在人间太过无聊，便想去凑个热闹罢了。  
他在涿鹿附近的某座山上寻了个地，捏诀做法隐去了自己周身的气息，观望了好些天也没见着蚩尤与黄帝两边分出个胜负所以然来。王耀顿觉有些乏味，也懒得再看一眼。更加上连日来的麈战让两方都吃了不少的亏，蚩尤部族八十一个族长各个骁勇善战，黄帝一方也不是吃素的，王耀每日都能见着各边请来的山神地仙大显神通，不过也未见得有多讨到好处，两方皆是死伤惨重。  
于是整个涿鹿能喘气的活物都被捉去补充了战争的伤亡，方圆百里除了王耀以外也见不着别的活物，更别提捉些山珍来果腹。虽然王耀超脱于三界六道之外，早就不需要以“吃”来供给自身，但是贪嘴的毛病总归是改不掉的，见到些好吃的总想尝尝何种滋味。此番下凡也是特地为了过一过嘴瘾，毕竟天上那些家伙各个都已辟谷，最多也就是喝茶品酒，对坐赏月；平日里生活也太过单调，王耀自觉还年轻，自是不想参与到这老气横秋的活动中去——虽说在天上的时候也没见得王耀少去各仙家府上做客，但是翻来覆去总归是换汤不换药，花样也只有那么点，还是来人间找找有没有什么合适自己胃口的才是。  
结果没曾想好不容易来一趟人间，还赶巧碰上几方打仗，把能吃的东西全部抓走了。  
王耀长叹一口气，是不是下凡之前忘记找人算卦了，怎么一千年才下凡一次就这么巧什么事都给自己遇上了，想吃点什么都找不到。他想哪有自己这么憋屈的神仙啊，要什么都找不到。可是话虽如此，王耀还是管不住自己这张嘴，几番挣扎之后还是决定起身去找点吃的。  
自己动手才能丰衣足食啊。  
——然后他就遇上了“羊”。  
确切地说，王耀是翻遍了整个涿鹿才找出那么一只和他一样还在喘气的活物。他也没想到还真能遇见漏网之鱼，当下便毫不留情地把“羊”捉了起来，甚至就地支起了篝火，磨刀霍霍决定让这只“羊”变成他此番来人间的第一顿美味。

“羊”也不知道自己到底是撞了哪门子大运，明明蚩尤和黄帝上山抓妖怪的时候自己都逃过一劫，结果只是出门放风一小会儿，反而被人抓住吊起来了。那抓住他的人像是饿极了，生起了火堆准备待会直接上手烤熟他。  
“羊”虽然只是一只法力低微的小妖怪，但是这么多年来养出的本能反应让他在看到直立行走的“人类”时第一反应就是跑，只要不被发现就不会变成下酒菜——这是“羊”深谙的生存之道。  
起初“羊”觉得这两天没听见什么风吹草动，外面应该是进入了短暂的休战期，便想着出门溜达溜达，结果一出门就撞上了某位正好也出门觅食的神仙。在两位目光短暂交汇之后，“羊”的生理本能所做出的第一反应便是掉头就跑，可也不知道这位究竟是何方神圣，脚步未动，伸手捏了个诀便将“羊”牢牢套住无法动弹。  
他感觉自己就像一只待宰的羔羊——好吧，本身就是一只羊，不过成了精而已；现下只能乖乖地被绑住四只脚，等着这位抓住自己的英俊青年选择烹饪自己的方法。  
“这羊还挺肥。”王耀折断一根树枝，拨弄着面前跳动的火焰，望着被自己五花大绑住的肥羊默默地流下了饥饿的口水，天知道他有多久吃烤全羊了，如今好不容易逮着一只，当然要一饱口福了。  
王耀看着熊熊燃烧的火焰便扔了手中的树枝，走到被绑住的羊面前蹲下，伸手薅了一把它身上的羊毛，喃喃道：“唉，这会儿手边没什么东西，不然一定能做得更好吃。”  
殊不知这样的姿态落在“羊”的眼里简直觉得面前这个青年太过可怕，他甚至觉得这个男人双眼放光，已经在心中安排好了自己身上的每一寸骨头的吃法了。他感觉自己下一刻就要被这个人抬到火上翻烤，变成男人的盘中餐。  
“咩——咩——咩——！”“羊”急得从喉间发出几声，生怕自己真的变成炭烤全羊，最后连骨头渣子都被吃干抹净。他也不知道这人听见自己的叫声会不会停下，只能在心中祈祷默念，希望这位大神能够听懂他的话。  
事后王耀知道他最开始叫那么几声的意思，顿时嗤之以鼻，直言不讳道就算自己神通广大，也没到精通妖族各类言语的程度。简而言之便是“羊”光“咩咩咩”叫那么几声他还真不知道是什么意思。  
不过好在当时的王耀听见他悲惨的叫声还当真手下动作一滞，也就没继续动作，而是摸了一把他头上坚硬的角，瞪大了一双眼睛看着躺在地上不得动弹的肥羊。“怎么，你还有什么临终遗言？”王耀问。  
“羊”听见青年的话心觉有戏，于是更加撕心裂肺地叫了起来 ：“咩咩咩——！咩咩！咩咩咩咩咩——！”  
王耀没工夫听自己到嘴的美味咩咩叫，不耐烦地踢了它一脚：“你说人话。”他方才手抚上这只羊的角时察觉到了这只羊似乎有些式微的法力，想来是已经成精了，不然也不至于在自己要烤了他的时候这么着急。不过应该也是才成精没多久，否则也不会在王耀施法的时候没能跑掉。  
不过，王耀是全然忘记了自己法力有多高深，若是施法就连天帝都不一定能够逃脱，更何况一只不过成精百年的妖精。  
正在咩咩乱叫的“羊”听见王耀的话，还未出口的几句“咩咩”声霎时卡在喉间，呛得他涕泣横流，令王耀好生嫌弃，连连后退了几步。  
“你到底会不会说人话，不会我就把你烤了啊。”王耀离了“羊”几步远，等着他咳嗽完才又问了一遍。  
“羊”四脚朝天躺在地上，眼里的青年也是倒着的。“我不是怕说人话吓着你吗，”他试图挣脱捆绑在自己脚上的绳索，发现是徒劳而功，又问面前的青年能不能帮他解开，“我都按你的要求说人话了，这下总不会要吃我了吧，能给我解开了吗？”  
“羊”还是太过年轻了，并不知道面前这个人的身份究竟为何。放眼整个三界六道也找不出第二个敢这么和王耀说话的人，就连天帝和西王母见到王耀都要礼遇三分，何况旁的山精野怪、地府恶鬼。  
“你还是第一个敢这么跟我说话的妖怪。”王耀心说有点意思，动动手指散去了捆在“羊”四肢上的绳索。  
“羊”得了解脱，绳索解开那一刻便翻身站起抖动着自己有些酸疼的全身，一副想趁着王耀不注意的时候就偷偷溜走的样子，却不曾想这点小动作被王耀尽收眼底，到底还是太过年轻。  
“得了，你就算想跑我也能把你抓回来，还是省点力气吧，”王耀眼皮子都没抬一下，“就算你能跑了，又能跑到哪里去，蚩尤和黄帝这两天又上山翻了一遍吧。”他语气风轻云淡，却字字戳中了“羊”的死穴。  
是了，“羊”也不知道自己能够跑到哪里去。面前这个风度翩翩的青年只是动动手指的功夫就能把自己玩弄于鼓掌间，就算跑出山去也是把自己往虎口里送，蚩尤和黄帝现在还正缺人给他们打仗呢，只要还能动和能喘气就都被抓走了。  
他心里那点小心思被王耀看得一清二楚，可是输人不能输阵，“羊”强撑着气势反驳王耀：“那又如何，反正总比被你吃了好吧？”他全然忘记了自己方才还被这人结结实实捆着，险些变成盘中餐的事情了。  
“你要是被我吃了才是最好的结果，总比被抓去当壮丁连个全尸都找不到好。”王耀学着“羊”的语气回敬他。他抬眸看着面前这位全然不知道天高地厚的妖怪，终于问出了一直盘桓在心头的一个问题：“你是不是真的不知道我是谁？”  
“羊”听见这话更是理直气壮，喘着粗气瞪他：“我为什么要知道你是谁？”  
王耀听言险些背过气去，感情这么不客气还真是不知道自己究竟是何方神圣。看来他许久不下凡，人间都已不知“王耀”的姓名了。  
“——听好了，我叫王耀。”王耀站直了身子，舌尖抵着唇齿，将自己的名字娓娓道来。  
面前的“羊”似乎被唬得一愣一愣，王耀很是满意这样的反应，眉眼间也带上些许“看吧我很厉害”的神情。却不料在自己话音刚落片刻后，这只傻乎乎的羊问了句：“王耀是谁？”  
王耀这下是真的要背过气去了。

他皱起眉头，正欲好好教育一番面前这只完全不知道天高地厚的羊精，远方却不合时宜地响起一声长啸，打断了王耀接下来的话语。  
“又要打起来了。”王耀眉头紧锁，显然异常不爽。  
“羊”不知道王耀在不爽些什么，听见那声响彻山谷的鸣叫就有些心悸，山下又打起来了，不知道这次会不会又上山。他也懒得管什么劳什子“王耀”到底是何许人也，只想赶紧跑路找个安全的地方躲起来，免得当真羊入虎口。  
“想跑？”王耀发现了“羊”的动作，又捏诀将他定住，“这么怕蚩尤和黄帝？”  
我是怕变成你的盘中餐，也怕变成他们的好壮丁。“羊”在心中暗自腹诽。“这都打起来了，我能不怕吗？”他好心告诫王耀，“你也趁早找个地方躲起来吧，免得也被他们抓去当壮丁。”  
“他们不可能抓得到我的。”王耀听这话笑了出来，完全不给面前的“羊”留面子。他甚至还问这小妖怪要不要和他一块去看看。  
“你是不是撞傻脑子了？”旁的人唯恐避不及，生怕沾染上战事，这人怎么反而还往上凑。  
“放心，不会被人发现的。”王耀嘴角露出一抹笑容，拎着被他定身住的“羊”便往山下去观战了，全然不顾那只羊又开始撕心裂肺地嚎叫抗拒了。

王耀带着“羊”找了处地方落脚，待在高处围观平原上蚩尤与黄帝两方激战。“羊”瞧他动作熟络的样子，似乎经常在这个地方围观两方交战。  
“羊”不由得生出一个念头，面前这个人究竟是什么来头？虽然他方才有说过自己的身份，但是“羊”搜寻遍了自己知道的神仙名录里，也找不出这么一个名唤“王耀”的神仙来。难不成不是地上的神仙，而是九重天上下来的？  
“羊”偷瞄了正看得津津有味的王耀，总觉得自己发现了什么了不起的秘密，顿时心痒痒了不少。  
王耀觉得他这样好笑，直接道：“你若是想问什么就问呗，憋着多难受。”  
“羊”听见王耀这话索性也不藏着掖着了，问他是不是天界的神仙。  
“这会儿认出来了？”王耀也没否认自己的身份，反而问他为什么突然问这个。  
“因为我数了一圈我知道的神仙，发现没有你，”他老老实实地回答，“我只知道山神和地仙的名录。你这般神通广大又不是山神地仙的名录之上，那只有可能是九重天上的神仙了。”他分析得头头是道，为自己发现了王耀身份这个天大的秘密而沾沾自喜。  
王耀挑眉。他若较真算起来还不算九重天上的神仙，说白了便是他都说不清道不明自己究竟被划分为哪路神仙。  
“也不算是吧，我应该比九重天上的神仙更厉害。毕竟我呢……”王耀笑了一声，后半句未说完的话消散在漫天的厮杀声中，被卷地而起的扶风揉碎了，落在“羊”的耳朵里。  
“羊”蓦地瞪大了眼睛，险些跪在地上给王耀磕头，原来他遇见了一个这么了不起的神仙！回想起之前自己和王耀的对话，“羊”非常想给自己一耳光（如果他可以的话），幸好王耀没有计较方才自己的无礼，否则别说这一身的修为保不住了，王耀动动手指就能把他打回“原型”，让他再无翻身之日。  
“吓到了？”王耀问。  
“羊”猛地摇头，趴跪在王耀的面前，十分虔诚地询问王耀：“仙人，能告诉我什么时候才能修成地仙吗？”他已成精，妖族寿命却也并没有想象中那般长久，只有拼命修炼脱去妖骨升为地仙才能延寿；但是他曾听闻妖族要修成地仙困难重重，妖族至今为止修成地仙的概率都是一半一半。“羊”不知道自己是成功的那一半，还是失败的那一半，只觉想来都有些后怕。现在恰好遇上个凌驾于三界之上的仙人，可不能错失良机。  
他甚至想让王耀直接帮他成仙，就算以后给王耀当坐骑也无妨，好赖是个神仙呢。  
“你？”王耀上下打量他一番，似乎在思考面前这只妖怪成仙的可能性。  
“羊”等了良久，只听得王耀说：“你若是本身修成地仙太过麻烦，不如我给你另指一条明路，你若是觉得可行我便教你如何修炼。”  
他说得神神秘秘，偏生吊足了“羊”的胃口。  
“羊”跪在王耀的面前捶鼓似的疯狂点头，期待着王耀告诉他如何才能修炼成仙。  
“你原型是羊精，恰好羊与上古神兽獬豸相近，追根溯源原属一家；若是你愿意，便修成獬豸吧。”  
王耀拂袖，将自己给“羊”指出的那条明路缓缓道来。

「叁·浮生」

獬豸再度回想起自己第一次见到王耀的场景，总觉得自己断角处的伤疤有些隐约作痛，像是和他一样在愤愤不平王耀当年坑了自己一把。  
王耀当年指点迷津，让他摆脱原型修成獬豸确实不假，也将修成獬豸的诀窍赠予当年还是“羊”的獬豸，可偏生就忘记在最初时告诉他獬豸为独角，若是双角妖要修成獬豸便要撞断自己的一只角，还要用尖锐的岩石磨平断角的伤口，防止再生出角来。  
羊精一半的灵力都在角中，獬豸结结实实地受了一遭断角之痛，还险些丢了半条命。等到好不容易熬了过去，修成正果时却发现人间早就是沧海换了桑田，如今已轮转了几度千秋，就连当年赫赫有名的几位人皇也早就化成了皑皑白骨，被一捧黄土埋在在土地深处长眠。  
然而这些都不是獬豸跳脚指着王耀鼻子骂的原因，最重要的是怎么轮到他做神仙的时候，天帝下了禁令，将所有的志怪异兽圈在自己的一亩三分地里，不能出走半步。  
想想都令人震怒，哦不是，令獬豸震怒。  
从那之后，獬豸只要想到王耀便恨得牙痒痒，每当王耀来府上做客时也都忍不住嘲讽两句。王耀不理他他便越来劲，像是一拳打在棉花上一样让他的力气无处安放，便更加想骂王耀两句；若是当真惹得王耀离去，下次不愿再来的时候，又要伏低做小好声好气哄着王耀，毕竟这方圆百里只有王耀偶尔能够来陪他说说话，不然他都要闷死了。  
王耀后来发现獬豸不过是记恨着当年自己忽悠他修炼成獬豸的事情，且撞断了一只角又被天帝圈住气不过，见到自己想撒气时又发现打不过，只好在嘴上过过瘾罢了。  
久而久之王耀也算是摸清楚了獬豸究竟是个什么德性。每当獬豸开始抱怨时，王耀依旧是八风不动，任由他絮絮叨叨数落着自己的不是，大有左耳进右耳出的架势。

“你比天帝还厉害，你就不能让天帝放我出去吗？”獬豸撒丫打滚一阵，发现王耀还是巍然不动，自己倒是玩了一通的杂耍，白白叫人看了好戏，便又坐了回去。他坐在王耀身侧的石凳上，用仅存的一只角戳了戳王耀的手肘：“我又没犯事，你就跟天帝说说放我出去啊？”  
王耀面不改色收回了自己被角尖戳得发疼的手：“我不插手三界的任何决策，会遭雷劈的。”他对獬豸露出一个爱莫能助的表情，言下之意便是他也没办法，獬豸一直求他也没用。  
“你要是会被天雷劈死那我也能出去了！”獬豸大怒，前双蹄直接踏上桌子，要不是这洞里的东西都足够结实，否则这石桌非在今日寿终正寝不可。他双目浑圆，怒瞪王耀：“我早该发现你就是个睁眼说瞎话的家伙，认识你的时候你跟我说獬豸好，让我修成獬豸，结果修炼成獬豸之后被坑惨了；现在说什么自己会被天雷劈，若是有天雷劈得死你，那这三界六道的神仙都不要干了好了！”  
“天雷又不是天帝管得住的，我就算不会被劈死也会折寿的，到时候就没人给你带东西了。”王耀伸手去抓极激动的獬豸，结果被他背上坚硬的毛发给扎了手：“行了行了，每次来都见你抱怨，凡人现在可是信奉獬豸得紧，每年给的香火还不够你用的吗？世间就你一只獬豸了，都没人跟你分香火了还不好。”  
“要不我俩换换，你来洞里关着！”獬豸怒道，“你还好意思提香火这事，我又不是正儿八经獬豸生下来的，我就是个半路出家的獬豸，凡人供奉的香火只有七成能到我手里！”他越想越生气，尤其是看到王耀毫无变化的神色更加恨得牙痒痒，声泪俱下跟王耀诉苦：“没人跟我抢又怎么，只能拿七成也就算了，我关在洞里往洞口靠一靠都能听见天雷滚滚要往下劈的声音，拿着这些香火有什么用，逢年过节挖出来让它们别吃灰吗？”  
“那你想怎么样？”王耀好笑，每次来都要看獬豸发一通牢骚，也没见得这家伙给个实质性解决办法，就光听他抱怨了。  
獬豸许是觉得站累了，又坐了回去，小声嘟囔道：“早知道做獬豸这么苦，还不如当个能够漫山遍野跑的羊精呢，说不定这会儿都儿孙满堂了。”  
“也是，要是你还是羊精，指不定曾孙子都能满地跑了，就是你看不到，”王耀凉凉道，“毕竟妖精寿命只有那么长，哪能轮到这会儿你在我面前抱怨獬豸这里不好哪里不好。”  
獬豸铜铃般的大眼睛学着人类翻了个白眼，放在夜里肯定能止住小儿夜啼，可惜面前的王耀并不是小儿，他也见不到旁的人。他又对王耀说：“我现在能重新做回羊吗，当獬豸好累。”不能出去还不能找对象，每天醒来就是数石头，这些年下来洞里的石头都被他数得一清二楚了。  
“要不咱们进行一下当年没做成的事情，”王耀放下茶杯，思索着当年初见时的场景，“我现在生火支锅，把你扔进去吃了，这样我延年益寿，你也能重新投胎。”  
獬豸听言拍案而起，指着王耀鼻子骂他就是惦记这自己身上这二两肉，吃獬豸也不怕遭雷劈。  
“你说的，我如果会被雷劈死那天帝也不用干了。”王耀直接用獬豸方才说过的话来堵他。  
獬豸顿时泄了气，趴回去和王耀说：“就是闲着太无聊了，才跟你说这些的。”毕竟他连洞府都才不出不去，甚至不知今夕何夕，只能从路过生灵闲言碎语中摘取片刻。  
王耀是他唯一与人间沟通的那座桥。  
“我是知晓，才未曾同你生气。不然就你这语气，早就被我劈死千百回了，”王耀站起身来，“想来也是，你原是自由自在惯了，忽而被囚于方寸间，自是不能适应，”他叹了一口气，同趴在石桌上的獬豸一个语气，“知你心中苦，我也无法脱你离苦海，只能多来几趟陪你解解乏。”  
人生须臾，不过百年。山精野怪也好、九重天神也罢，掐指一算也不过寥寥浮生，弹指挥间便换了甲子匆忙。世间不曾有永恒，就连王耀也不敢言语自己长生不老，唯有天与地才是永生。獬豸若是起初便不想离了七情六欲，当初为何选择修炼化形？  
——当然，现在也不让成精了。  
思来想去，无非还是追求更长的命，却不曾想赶上变故，困于方寸之室不见人影，只能期期艾艾抱怨三言两语，聊表情怀。  
王耀算着时辰，也应是离去的时候了。  
“我要走了，若是缺了些什么，早些让你家山头的精怪过来传信，我下次便好给你带来。”他说。  
獬豸起身落足，道：“行，我要是想要什么了，就给你传信来。”  
他言语轻快，丝毫看不出方才激动的样子。  
这已是獬豸与他交往时常态，王耀已然习惯，若是突然转了性，才会教人不习惯。  
獬豸未曾送他，言语间提及自己到了洞口便会有天雷哄哄，恕不远送。  
王耀也懒得挑他的理，与獬豸下次再见时，便已是百年后了。


	3. 学艺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小猴子拜师学艺，高龄老人暴走边缘。  
> 王耀曰：我真不是孙悟空师傅。
> 
> 「十二生肖·猴篇」

「壹·西行」

或许你在幼时听过数不胜数的神话传说，有过记载的神话故事和民间传闻总是花样百出，这些过于夸夸其谈的故事构成了无数人孩提时期的一部分回忆，又随着年岁渐长而逐渐淡忘。  
天地万物，本就同生同源，追溯起来本根也不知道要扯到多少年以前的事情，那个时候盘古都还未曾开天辟地，天与地还是一团混沌，直到后来王耀出生，盘古分离天地，女娲捏泥造人才堪堪分出世间万物有何不同，但究其根本，混沌时期天生地养便皆是一家。  
人间人类会做的事情，飞鸟、走兽、游鱼甚至是山精野怪都在进行同样的事情。人间幼童在散学后总是三三两两凑在一起听路边说书人讲故事，兽族也经常同自己未曾开智的幼崽谈论起道听读说的故事，也不管究竟懵懂孩童究竟能否听懂，只是将自己知道的一股脑儿全部告诉了他们。  
人间的话本子里写九重天上的爱情，写人间的是非曲直，偶尔也会提起山精野怪，但以他们作为主角的话本终究是少之又少，甚至连地冥六道里那些鬼怪都能当上主角，唯独一本西游记里倒是让世间万物都有了名姓。这本不知道何时记载下来的故事在一段时间后便传遍了三界六道，久而久之在猴界便流传起孙悟空的传说。  
孙悟空保护唐玄奘西行的故事许是真实存在的，可是口口相传的故事总归会有些夸大其词。等到了这一辈小猴子们听的故事，就变成了在孙悟空、猪八戒、沙和尚还有白龙马一并保护唐玄奘西天取经，期间经历九九八十一难，遇上各路妖怪和各方神通以外的事迹里，还同时出现了另一个人的名字，据说孙悟空在成佛之前与这个人相处甚久，坊间传闻，只要能找到这个人拜他为师，就能成为第二个孙悟空。  
——无人质疑这个说法的可信度，这个故事甚至被他们世代传颂，口口相传讲述给一个又一个后人听说。  
小猴子便是这一辈的佼佼者。他在家中虽然排行老幺，但从记事起就耳濡目染听家中长辈讲述有关于西游、孙大圣和王耀的故事，他的兄长和姐姐都不一定有他这个人小鬼大的老幺对这三者了解得多。小猴子也素来对这个故事深信不疑，更有甚者，还私底下搜罗了许许多多有关于研究三者之间关系的书籍。  
他也想变成像孙悟空那样的猴子。  
且先不提旁的，“第二个孙悟空”光是听起来就觉得颇有气势。  
他想，自己一定会成为第二个孙悟空。小猴子将这个宏伟的想法告诉给了自己的兄姐，结果却招来一致的嘲笑。  
他的大哥说，小猴子若是要成为第二个孙悟空，第一件事要将自己的体魄再变强壮一些。他站在小猴子的面前比划了一下身材，只见他足足比小猴子高了半个头，而小猴子更是浑身上下也不见得能找出二两肉来。  
这可弄得小猴子气呼呼地伸出精瘦的胳膊，要和大哥比力气。  
长姐就更为直接，只是上下打量了一番兴致高涨的小猴子，就在弟弟期待的眼神里，毫不留情地临头浇下一盆冷水：“你上哪学艺去，孙大圣的功夫又不是嘴皮子上下一碰就来了。你能找到孙大圣的那样的师傅吗？”  
“我当然可以，书上说孙大圣除了和菩提老祖、唐玄奘二位师傅学艺之外，还跟着王耀一块学过功夫。”小猴子不服气，将书上记载的东西一股脑告诉长姐。  
长姐不以为意，甚至在听到他的话之后嗤笑了一声，伸出手指戳了戳小猴子的额头：“我的傻弟弟，你在想什么呢？”她将小猴子拉到身边，语重心长地告诉他，“且不提菩提老祖无迹可寻，玄奘大师也圆寂多年；就单说王耀这个人，他倒是长生不老的——可是你上哪儿找他，你能摸到他的踪影吗？”  
她长叹一口气：“我能理解你的心思，但不是人人都能见到王耀，也不是所有的猴子都能成为下一个孙大圣啊。”  
言下之意便是让小猴子趁早死了这条心，即使故事里有提到过王耀的名字，却也无人知晓王耀究竟在哪儿——毕竟每只猴子的梦想都是成为孙悟空，可是没有猴子能够比过孙悟空，至少他们都没有孙悟空那么幸运，能够拜入菩提老祖的门下学艺，又能得到菩萨提点，更能保护唐玄奘西天取经来日成佛，还有一个名叫王耀的至交好友。  
这些都是构成孙悟空成功的因素，普通猴子可羡慕不来。  
“我一定要变成第二个孙悟空给你们看！”小猴子被长姐和大哥一番话堵得完全无法回答，气呼呼地撂下这么一句话便头也不回离开了二人的视线范围内。他发誓自己一定会成为第二个孙大圣，证明给那些不肯相信他的亲朋好友看，尤其是长姐和大哥。  
小猴子立下了豪言壮语，下定决心想要成为第二个孙悟空，然而说话是上下嘴皮子一碰就能说出来的，真要付诸以行动来证明却是一件异常困难的事情。小猴子什么也不会，没有孙大圣的运气和机缘，找不到菩提老祖学功夫，更别提能够遇上王耀和他做朋友了。他只是猴界里一只最普通不过的小猴子，扔在茫茫猴海中不会让人再多看他一眼。  
他甚至有些暗暗后悔，不应该在没有把握的时候就夸下海口，现在整个族群里的人似乎都等着看自己的笑话。  
最后还是小猴子的三姐给他出了主意。在他这一辈的兄弟姐妹里，便是这位姐姐和他关系最为亲密。  
小猴子垂头丧气的样子自然逃不过三姐的眼睛，她在私下里悄悄问他，是不是因为在大哥和大姐面前说自己会成为第二个孙悟空的事情而烦恼。  
“三姐怎么会知道。”小猴子瞪大了一双眼睛，怎么也没想到三姐这么快就猜到他最近为什么在烦恼了。  
三姐戳了戳他的脑袋：“你所有的心思都写在脸上了，还不好明白啊，家里就你最天真了。”她顿了顿：“再说了，你在大哥和大姐面前闹那么一通，隔日全族就知道了，现在所有猴子都抱着看戏的态度准备看你笑话呢。”毕竟这么多年来，孙大圣的故事说给了一代又一代，却还是没有出现第二个孙大圣。这话三姐还是没有告诉小猴子，否则她已经想退缩的弟弟更加要泄气了。  
“全族都知道了，我还要不要面子啊——！”小猴子听言捂着脸惨叫一声，“早知道就不夸这么大了，上哪里能找到王耀能够拜师学艺啊。”他瑟瑟不平地抱怨：“王耀可比孙大圣前面两个师傅还要难找。”  
“可是你不是要成为第二个孙大圣吗，这点小困难就放弃啦，”三姐一向很支持自己这个幺弟的一切选择，“那么多人都等着看你的笑话，你总不可能真让他们看笑话吧。”她眨了眨眼睛，宽慰小猴子：“这个时候你不应该迎难而上吗？”  
小猴子恍然大悟，一拍大腿便来了精神。他蹦起来冲面前的三姐摇了摇尾巴：“谢谢三姐！我知道应该怎么做了。”  
三姐看见满血复活的小猴子也跟着笑了出来，伸手摸了摸幺弟的头：“这样才对啊，那我就不打扰你了。”她和这个弟弟年龄相仿，从小是一块长大的，自然能猜到这个弟弟在想什么。三姐知道自己的弟弟心里一定有了新的想法，便不再多留打扰，将时间留给小猴子独自思考。  
等到三姐离去之后，小猴子的房间里顿时安静了不少。他的眼睛亮晶晶的，转头看着自己放在石桌上的西游记，自是有了打算——他当然不能让那些等着看笑话的族人们就这么称心如意了，坐以待毙等着王耀上门？这肯定不能让自己成为第二个孙大圣，于是小猴子便做下了一个重要的决定：  
他要自己下山去找王耀！  
小猴子想，自己这样一直在山上等着肯定不会有天降馅饼的好事的，王耀这个人虽说行踪不定，但是比起那两位压根没了影子的师傅来说，王耀好歹还是个有迹可循的主儿，如果自己去找，说不定还真能遇上王耀呢。  
他便打定了主意，趁着家里人不注意的时候悄悄地收拾好了自己这些年来的所有行李，尤其是那本四角已经被翻出卷儿的《西游记》也被小猴子一并装进了行囊里。这本书是小猴子从小看到大的故事，也是陪伴着他一起长大的“良师益友”，现下还要陪同着小猴子一块下山去找王耀。  
小猴子收拾好了自己寻找王耀需要用的行李，又给自己的家人留下了一张轻飘飘的纸条，上面歪七扭八地写着几个大字：“我去找王耀了！”落款处写着自己的名字——当然，也同那几个要去找王耀的大字一样让人难以辨别，但他自认为自己写得飘逸潇洒，定是猴界里写字最好看的小猴子。  
他将这张纸条放在房间里最醒目的地方，然后背着自己鼓鼓囊囊的行李，趁着月色正浓连夜下了山。  
——小猴子只有一个目的，要找到王耀，向他拜师学艺，让自己成为第二个孙悟空。

「贰·拜师」

小猴子从来都是一个一腔热血的行动派，说要下山去找王耀，便极其迅速地离家下山，可是等真正到了山下之后，就不由得犯了难。  
在他之前的猴生里，一直都是跟随族人居住在这座世世代代养育他们的深山上。就像小时候一定会听孙悟空的故事一样，他们也被长辈教育不要觉得独自下山闯荡是一件非常是潇洒的事情。他们祖祖辈辈都居住在这座山上，几乎与世隔绝，这么多年来也没见有几只猴子下山。  
山下的世界总是被长辈描述地非常可怕，似乎只要离开家里两步就会被一直在一旁虎视眈眈的猛兽擒住拆吃入腹。  
小猴子全然忘记了这么一回事，憋着气一股脑就下了山。  
等真正望着山下渺无人烟的平原时，小猴子才觉得找王耀不是那么简单的一回事。周遭静悄悄的，就是一丁点声响都在小猴子的耳边被无限放大。他有些退却，甚至冒出一丝念头认为自己还是回去认错比较好，反正也不是第一次被嘲笑了。  
这个念头稍纵即逝，小猴子拍了拍自己的脸，将这些升起来的退却的理由全部从脑中赶了出去。他将自己走之前带上的地图从行李中拿了出来，这也不知道是什么时候绘制的地图了，上面许多地点都已经变得模糊不清，小猴子还在上面做了许多笔记，清清楚楚地写着王耀都喜欢什么，最经常在哪里出现——看起来是对王耀研究得很透彻。  
小猴子将自己事先做好的笔记仔仔细细地看了一遍，然后小心翼翼地又将东西全部收回了行囊中，毕竟他只有这么一份完好且还有各类笔记的地图，这要是弄丢了肯定找不到第二张来了。  
根据书上和小猴子做的笔记，王耀最有可能出现在各大酒肆、商铺以及景色秀丽的郊外；虽然说这世上的酒肆商铺，甚至名胜风景数不胜数，但好在算是有迹可循，小猴子想着，到处去找一找，总归是能在某一日遇上王耀的呢。  
他打定了主意，便决心要出发寻找王耀。  
未曾想刚走出两步，行至一棵上了年纪的大树前便觉得腰酸背痛，像是走了十万八千里一样，明明之前在家的时候漫山遍野撒丫子跑上一整天也不会觉得疲乏，现下却只是走出几里路就累得不行，这就这样还怎么找王耀啊。小猴子皱着眉头，看了看自己的满满当当的一大包行李，心想一定是行李太多了才会让他这么快就感觉累了。他便将背在背上的行李拿了下来放在地上，看着不远处的大树又想，要不要休息一下呢？  
——可是还要找王耀啊，才走出几步就要休息了，这样下去猴年马月才能找到王耀。有个声音在小猴子的脑中大喊，随即另一个声音又跳出来反驳他，说不好好休息哪里有力气找王耀，总得休息好了才能再出发吧。  
两个声音在小猴子脑内天人交战了一番，最后还是本能战胜了意志，小猴子觉得自己被行李压垮了，一定要找个地方休息一下才能继续上路——于是他连拖带拽的将自己行李一并拖到大树下，还是先休息要紧。  
小猴子刚找了个地方坐下休息，便发现有几片树叶落在他的头顶上。他伸手将掉在头上的树叶拿了下来，以为只是有风经过将那些不太牢靠的树叶吹掉下来几片，也不甚在意，靠着粗壮的树干便预备小憩片刻，未曾想就在下一刻一个身影直直地坠在他的面前，落在地上发出巨大的声响，回荡在空旷的原野上，传来阵阵回响。  
小猴子被吓了一大跳，慌忙不迭地抱住自己的行李，生怕又出现什么吓人的事情。  
不过吓人的事情并没有发生，过了好一阵也没见摔在地上的那人有动静，小猴子才长舒一口气，放下怀中的行李，谨慎地走到那人的面前想看看对方有没有事。  
当他走近看清那人的脸时，原本伸出去的手便僵在半空。  
这个男人的脸，小猴子在书上和画里看到过无数遍，除了孙大圣以外他对这个人的脸最是深刻，决计不可能认错。  
那是王耀。  
他顿时一愣，被这突如其来的惊喜冲昏头脑，完全没发现摔在地上的王耀已经悠然转醒。

小猴子从没想过找到王耀是这么一件轻而易举的事情。  
——毕竟他在下山时已经有了一个大概的心理建设，说不定得花上十年八年甚至更久的功夫才能找到王耀。他早就做好了这个心理准备，甚至在下山之前还偷偷地往自己的行囊里多塞了一些喜欢的食物——这也是他的包袱为什么会那么重的原因之一，不过现在看来，这些准备好的东西统统都用不上了。  
小猴子转头看向王耀，与刚巧苏醒的王耀目光正对上，突然有了一些心慌，心里却想的是原来在书上看过的话“踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫”。他记得在书上看到过，除了那些王耀最有可能常去的地方外，王耀也有可能总是出现在那些让人意想不到的地方。小猴子眼睛亮闪闪的，看着面前已经捂着头站起身来的王耀，心想书上说的果然不错。  
小猴子在心里默默地夸赞了一番写这句话的人。  
“你是王耀吗？”小猴子瞪着一双大眼睛，不放心地问了一句。面前这个英俊的青年头顶着几片叶子毫无形象摔在地上——虽然他现下已经站起来了，但是还是略显狼狈。他记得书上记录过王耀的长相，面前的人虽是狼狈了些，却也能与小猴子在书中描绘过与他自己想象中的王耀对应上。不过若非小猴子对王耀的长相像是对孙大圣的故事一样烂熟于心，否则他也一时半会认不出王耀。  
王耀先前是逛累了，寻了棵树便上去打盹小憩，没曾想这么大的树上住着那么多鸟儿，见着躺在茁壮树枝上的王耀便像是被惊着了，扑棱着翅膀在王耀的身旁打着转儿。可怜王耀方才闭上眼睛就被扇着翅膀的鸟儿惊着了，一不留神就摔了下来。那些分叉伸出来的树枝划破了他新做的衣裳，把衣袖和衣摆上都划拉开了巨大的口子，他的脸上、身上甚至头顶上都沾着抖落下来的叶子。  
“我是，”王耀将自己身上的灰尘拍尽，有些惋惜地有手指勾起自己被划破了好几个洞的衣服，“又如何？可是找我有事。”面前的小猴子目光太过炙热，看得王耀浑身不适，总觉得下一刻这小家伙就要扑到自己身上来。  
小猴子也没想到王耀会好性子回答自己的话，在王耀开口之前他在心里过了无数遍王耀会有的回答，其中最大的可能还是王耀会掉头就走，连一个眼神都懒得留给自己。未曾想王耀并没有转身离去，而是问自己想要做什么。  
小猴子激动得险些热泪盈眶，他听言，“扑通”一声就在王耀面前跪了下来，一双水汪汪的眼睛瞪得更大了。他在王耀面前结结实实地磕了一个响头：“王耀师傅在上，请受徒儿一拜。”  
王耀看着面前下跪的小猴子吓得往后退了两步，望了望万里无云的天，又看了看实际没有多高的树，想：我不过是从不算很高的树上摔下来而已，往常也不是没有过，怎么今天还把脑子摔坏了。  
这猴子逮着人就叫师傅是什么毛病。  
“你别……行这么大礼，”王耀想了想还是伸手去扶起那只跪在自己面前的小猴子，“不至于，我不是你师傅，你是不是找错人了？”  
小猴子被王耀一把扶起，听见他的话头摇得像拨浪鼓一样，小跑着将原本放在树下的行囊拖到王耀面前，翻箱倒柜般找出一张王耀的画像，将它展开放到王耀面前，献宝似得看着面前的人：“我不可能认错的！你就是王耀啊！那你就是我师傅！”  
“我是王耀和是你师傅有什么必要关联吗？”王耀看了一眼小猴子拿出来的画像，有些年头了，上面用的颜料都有些褪色了，不知道是什么时候画的。他想，这张画像顶多画出了自己三分英俊，只能大概认出是王耀，和风流倜傥的本人依旧相差甚远。  
也难为这小家伙能靠着这张画认出自己了。  
“可是你就是我师傅啊，”小猴子解释，“您是孙大圣的师傅，那也可以收我为徒吧？我也想变得和大圣一样厉害。”他将画像又装回包袱里，央求王耀：“您就收下我这个徒弟吧！”  
王耀眉眼抽搐，怎么也想不明白这番话，自己怎么就和孙悟空扯上关系了，还成了他的师傅？他也同样试图同小猴子解释：“孙悟空的师傅是唐僧，再不济你去找菩提老祖也行，那才是人正儿八经的师傅。我又不是唐僧，也不是菩提老祖，缠着我拜师干什么。”  
他将其中的关系尽量解释得简单些，方便面前的小猴子听得懂他的意思。  
不曾想小猴子瞪大了一双眼睛：“你说你不是唐僧，也不是菩提老祖，那么你是谁。”  
又把话茬扔回给了王耀。  
“我是王耀啊，你不是之前还认出我了？”王耀说，“你还拿着我的画像，现下又来跟我装糊涂了？”他倒是觉得这小家伙有点意思了。  
“你是王耀呀，那我当然要拜你为师了。”小猴子说着又跪下来拜师，把王耀又给吓了一跳，他想伸手去拉，却没想到这猴子动作比他还快，直接跪在地上不愿起来了。  
王耀心觉好累，这猴子怎么好端端说着话又跪下来了，只得无奈道：“虽然我是能当你祖宗的年龄，但是不年不节的也没必要行如此大礼，我又没带红封，你再拜也没有得给你的。”他只求这小猴子能够识趣一点，别一直跪着了。他虽然不怕折寿，但是无功不受禄，饶是厚脸皮如王耀也经不起这小家伙一直跪啊。  
小猴子又摇头，说：“我是要拜你为师才跪的，才不是要什么红封，你不要多想。”  
言下之意便是不是贪图王耀身上的金银财宝。  
“可是我真当不了你的师父，我又不会武功——不是，我会武功，”王耀险些抓狂，甚至说出来的话自己都不解其意，“我是说，我会武功又怎么样，我没教过孙悟空，你要是想变成第二个孙悟空应该先去找菩提老祖学七十二变，然后再寻一个唐僧陪他西天取经才行。”  
孙悟空与我何干，别缠着我了，王耀想。  
“可是书上说你就是孙悟空的师傅，既然遇见了你，那我肯定要拜你为师的。”小猴子完全没有把王耀的话听进去，有理有据反驳，甚至把自己在书里看到过的事情翻出来再提一遍。  
这是什么乱七八糟的书，王耀想，还真有人信这个东西的啊？  
小猴子一动不动地跪在地上，王耀伸手去拉也不愿意起来，这架势大有王耀不收他为徒就要长跪不起，也不知道这股子倔劲儿从哪里来的。  
王耀长叹一口气，总觉得自己输了。  
小猴子最终以自己坚持不懈的死缠烂打功夫让王耀认栽，这个不可一世自诩活了这么多年从未输过的男人，头一次狼狈地输在一只猴子手里。他看着面前对自己充满仰慕神色的猴子，咬牙切齿地道了一声：“你愿意跟着就跟着吧。”  
先把这只猴子弄起来再说，一直跪在地上像什么样子。  
小猴子听见这话终于舍得站起来了——不，在王耀眼里他是原地蹦了起来，他甚至瞧见了这只小猴子原本放在身后的行李被他幅度过大的动作给一脚踹飞，在土地上拖出一条长长的痕迹。  
王耀实在不知道说些什么，将又从树上落在自己衣袖上的叶子抖落，便准备回自己暂住的地方。他在心中祈祷着这只猴子最好能因为太过兴奋从而忘记跟着自己，但是没想到这只猴子机灵得紧，也没被“幸福”冲昏头脑；上一刻还在欢呼成了王耀的徒弟，下一刻见到王耀抬腿就走便连忙跟了上来。  
“师傅师傅，我以后就是你徒弟啦。”被王耀答应收为徒弟的小猴子很是兴奋，跟在王耀的身边异常殷勤，生怕王耀累着，就差找个轿子来抬着王耀走了。“你给我讲讲有关于孙大圣的故事吧，在菩提老祖那儿学艺的，或者保护唐玄奘西天取经的故事都行，他们都说你知道的。”小猴子说。  
“我再说一遍！孙悟空跟我八竿子打不到一块去，他的故事里没有我的名姓，你不要再一直缠着我给你讲他的故事了！”  
王耀险些暴走。

「叁·学艺」

小猴子起初跟在王耀身边的头一个月里，随他一直住在离家不过五六里地的地方，王耀不知道什么时候在此地搭了一个小木屋，有模有样的，看起来像是要在这里常住一样。小猴子跟着他回去的第一天还着实惊讶了一番，按理说方圆百里就这么点大的地方，稍微有点风吹草动用不了多久就全知道了，也不知道王耀是怎么在周遭这么多双眼睛下神不知鬼不觉地把房子搭起来的。  
“想知道房子怎么搭的？”小猴子的心思全部写在脸上，王耀一眼都明白了。小猴子扛着自己的行李东瞧瞧西瞧瞧，听见王耀的问题猛地点了点头：“嗯嗯，怎么搭起来的啊。”竟然没有一个人知道王耀在这里。  
“不告诉你，天机不可泄露，”王耀屈起手指头敲了敲小猴子的额头，“行了，也别闲着了，放了行李就给我去做饭吧。”  
小猴子听罢眼睛便亮了，王耀定是接纳他了，也没多余的心思去想王耀究竟怎么把这房子搭起来的，放了行李便给王耀做饭去了。他一定会好好讨好自己的师傅，让王耀把知道的倾囊相授。  
殊不知王耀望着小猴子风风火火的背影，想的只是给自己找了个免费厨子还挺赚而已。

小猴子就这么任劳任怨地给王耀做了一个月的饭，几乎是王耀指哪儿打哪儿，要他做什么就做什么。作为回报，王耀偶尔也会在没有事情的闲暇午后躺在吊床上，教导小猴子几招拳脚功夫。  
小猴子学得异常认真，倒是当真想学功夫，王耀也发现了他的天赋不错，所以教的时候也少了几分敷衍。可是小猴子每次习完后总觉得心里空落落的，明明已经如愿以偿拜王耀为师，跟着他回到暂时落脚的地方居住，甚至还得到了王耀的言传身教，可是小猴子还是觉得少了些什么。  
他也想不明白究竟是哪里出了问题，让他有了这样的感觉，他甚至第一次开始怀疑从小听到大的故事到底说的是不是真的，为什么他已经跟在王耀身边，却还是没办法变成孙悟空。然而心思敏锐如王耀却像是不知道小猴子有了心事一样，依旧是每天雷打不动的使唤小猴子做这做那，偶尔兴致来了会多教小猴子两招拳脚功夫。  
一切好似按部就班地进行着，直到月余后，小猴子终于后知后觉地发现自己许是当真被诓骗了。  
“王耀，我不想学了，”小猴子第一次在午间练功的时候撂挑子不干，言语间也难得少了对王耀的尊重，甚至开始直呼其大名，“你总是用这样的把戏来糊弄我，到底是不是真心实意地收我为徒！”  
王耀想是早就料到了小猴子的想法，等到小猴子发泄完了之后才捧着小猴子先前给他沏好的茶盏不紧不慢地站起身来。他挑眉看着面前一脸气鼓鼓的小猴子：“终于忍不住了？不错，比我想象中要多忍了半个月。”  
合着王耀是一开始就没想真心收自己为徒，还真当看猴戏一样看了一个月有余。  
“所以你是故意的？你从最开始就没有打算真心实意收我为徒！”小猴子控诉王耀，第一次感觉自己真的被骗了，而且是被骗得很惨。他竟然真的像傻子一样给王耀端茶送水忙前忙后伺候了一个月，最后被王耀说是骗他玩的。  
“是你自己缠着我要拜师的哦，我最开始可没答应啊。”王耀面对小猴子的控诉也只毫不退缩，甚至理直气壮地跟小猴子谈论起之前小猴子缠着他拜师的时候说了什么：“我当时说的是‘你愿意跟着就跟着吧’，没有说收你为徒了。”好在他还残存一点良心，没有将后面那句“是你自己觉得我是你师傅”说出来，勉强维护住了小猴子已经碎了一地的小心脏了。  
小猴子本来还想反驳，可是仔细想想当时王耀好似真的是这么说的，是自己被幸福冲昏了头脑，误认为王耀答应收他为徒了。他顿时泄了气，也不想再说话，一屁股坐在地上，手掌撑在膝盖上托着脸，觉得自己被那些故事和王耀合起伙来摆了一道。  
王耀紧跟着在他的身侧坐下，手中的茶盏也放到一旁，问道：“你现在还相信我和孙悟空有关系吗，还觉得我是孙悟空的师傅吗？”  
“可是书上都说你是孙大圣成佛路上必不可少的人，除了菩提老祖和唐玄奘以外，就你对孙大圣影响最深了。”小猴子托着腮，声音闷闷的。孙大圣的故事在族群里世世代代流传，就算是无知少儿也能记住孙大圣的故事，而王耀的名字也是伴随着孙悟空的名字一块出现。几乎所有记得住《西游记》的猴子们都下意识地认为王耀一定和孙悟空是息息相关的，他们对此深信不疑 。并且把这样的故事讲述给下一辈听，以此传承下来。  
现下要接受“其实王耀和孙悟空其实并没有关系”的说法估计和“让猴子以后不要吃桃子、不要吃香蕉、不要看《西游记》”一样让人难以接受。  
“我知道这么说可能要打破你从小到大的梦了，”王耀伸手摸了摸小猴子毛茸茸的头顶，“可事实就是如此。”  
“孙悟空在菩提老祖座下修习七十二变，后而大闹天宫，又被佛祖镇压在五指山下，幸得观音菩萨和唐三藏先后指点西行修得成佛确实不假，但这一切与我当真没有一点关系，”王耀说，“唐僧在西行路上点化孙悟空，而我当年久居长安，与他自然是八竿子打不到一块去的。我甚至连你心心念念的孙大圣都没见过，怎么可能是他成佛路上的亦师亦友的存在呢？”  
小猴子被王耀的长篇大论弄蒙了，懵懵懂懂地望着摸着他头顶绒毛的英俊青年，更是一个字都说不出来了。  
“所以说呢，故事里说的都不一定是真的，还是得眼见为实。”王耀眉眼弯弯，骤而站起身来将后摆上的灰尘拍净。  
“虽然告诉你实话很残忍——毕竟你从小到大都是听着孙悟空的故事长大的，忽然一下发现其实书里说的都是假的，等于全盘否定了你的向往。”王耀又坐回吊床上，将原本放着的茶盏捧回了掌心，小口小口地抿着。  
午后慵懒的日光越过层层叠叠的树叶落在林间，浮动的阴影随着清风跳跃着落在王耀的睫羽上，在他的眼睑下的肌肤撒下一片渡着金光的鎏影。  
“小猴子，不是所有人都能成为孙悟空，也不是所有人都一定要做孙悟空。我能够理解你想曾为第二个孙悟空的事情，但实际上并不一定要有这个必要，你们猴子不是都要做孙悟空。”王耀看着面前茫然的小猴子，决定换个方式告诉他最浅显的道理：“呃——就是说，我能理解你们猴子都把孙悟空当做目标，想要变成像他那样的猴子，这没有错，但是我想告诉你，并不是走了孙悟空走过的路就能变成第二个他；你没有必要一味去模仿孙悟空，想把自己变成第二个照着他模子刻出来的样子，这样就不是你了，小猴子。”  
小猴子站在有太阳的地方，灼热的光落在他挺得笔直的脊背上，将其瘦弱的身影投射在地上，拉出一条过长的痕迹。他听着王耀告诉他的道理，待到王耀话音结束再抬起头看着王耀时，眼里的迷茫已然消散，那双炯炯有神的大眼睛眼底清亮。  
小猴子幡然醒悟王耀究竟是何意思，唐僧西天取经已然过去多年，甚至肉身都已圆寂化作舍利子供后世僧人顶礼膜拜，而他本尊和几个徒弟一样早就成佛不问世事，并不需要再有人踏上三藏高僧曾经走过的路前往西天求取真经，自然而然也不需要再出现一个一模一样的孙悟空护他周全。  
他豁然明了，这世上本就没有什么武功能把自己变成第二个孙悟空，幼时反复阅读，烂熟于心的故事实则夸夸其谈，就连王耀都不曾写在书里。  
这世上本就不需要第二个孙悟空。  
世人渴望成为无所不能的孙大圣，所以才将他的本事无限放大，惹得所有人鬼妖兽如此向往；但是并没有必要一定要成为第二个孙大圣才能证明自己足够优秀。世间万物种种皆为天地穹苍赐予，没有谁可以取代谁，也没有谁经过时间的推移就会变成另一个谁。  
小猴子也终于知晓究竟何为拜师学艺，学的是本心，学的便是本性；王耀教会他的，远比成为第二个孙悟空要更重要。  
他已然不再需要那些故事了。


End file.
